


Until The Clock Stops

by CherryBlossomDreams



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Michonne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Dreams and Nightmares, First Walking Dead Fanfiction, Good!Alpha Rick, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light BDSM, M/M, Who Will Run This Town?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomDreams/pseuds/CherryBlossomDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl knows deep down nothing lasts forever, but as long as that wall clock still ticks, everything will be fine for the humble family. At least, that is what Rick believes until an old pack member brings on a war between a small town and the prison. And through all this mayhem, an relationship surfaces between the Omega Hunter and his true soul-mate; the Alpha Deputy.  - Explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ghost In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission for this wonderful show, and the concept of a wolf-pack mentality was inspired from another work I read on this website (Duh). I personally thought to myself that we needed more of this style, and so plopped myself down to write (something I had not done in the last two years). Also, if you like long stories, then sit down and enjoy the ride - For this ship is going on a journey! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥
> 
> Important, Please Read: 
> 
> Even though Rick/Daryl will be the main love-affair, other ones will be mentioned from time to time in this fanfiction. I have decided to differentiate the plot between the prison and Woodbury from the television show in order for the story to stand out. Plus it brings a little more spice to the mixture, you know? 
> 
> If you fancy general submissive/dominant relationships and some BDSM then you, my lovely reader, are in for a treat. 
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter One:  
  
The Ghost In The Closet

  


Daryl had elbowed himself between two individuals, right across from the youngest pair at the right end of the metal table. Only one spot at the table that happened to be empty by the time he had arrived from his daily chores. He observed the battery powered wall clock and its each passing second, and even though the sun had settled into dusk, it was only 6:45pm. Another day... Another day he had survived and prevailed, and he could relax with the knowledge he was still alive. He snatched up a wooden bowl, joined in with others, and chowed down on canned vegetables stewed together with small kills. In his opinion, it was an excellent meal for his family and for himself. 

He shoveled in the grub and fixated his squinted eyes on the blonde haired girl with intense blue eyes and a young, dark chocolate haired boy wearing a hand-me-down officers hat. They were hunched over a pile of gathered comic books and had one of them splayed out. Their gazes splintered between the opened comic in front of them and innocent glances at each other. Both of their smiles formed together instantaneously and suspended. The scene was such a cavity induced, candy-coated toothache that it tasted poisonous, yet their interactions were telltale signs of blossoming romance. Yet another couple created thanks to a prison, Daryl quipped mentally. 

The kid was acting out each image the from the exposed comic to the girl and the varied audience, something he probably had read a thousand times over. Daryl lowered his head and took another bite of his warm meal. Let the fun begin.

“Then, a group of walkers crowded one guy, an’the next thing y’know, the main guy jumps down from a car on top one!”. The young teen smacked his hand on the table as he re-created a scene from the vivid comic. The sturdy table made multiple creaks from the startled folk. Diverse mumbles, uncomfortable fuss, and some snickers seeped through the air quietly, then shushed away seconds later. Unexpectedly, Daryl spewed an abrupt ‘pfft’ sound from pressed, thin lips. All eyes stared down at Daryl, and he could not help being entertained by the reaction, though the noise was meant for his own amusement from the boy’s enthusiasm. Deep blues shifted to glance energetically at the reception he had generated. He bowed his head further to hide an impish smirk. Good thing he could shake off socially awkward situations without hesitation in this place.

“So, uh, tell us Carl, how did the hero get out of that predicament?”, A strong southern drawl piped in next to Daryl; a perfect distraction Daryl noted privately.

Carl’s chops widened, showing off-white teeth as he continued the adventurous story-line. Daryl knew, somewhere in his mind, the kid must have secretly believed his obvious attempts to compare what he witnessed between the two dark haired men. As the young boy peeked over for an millisecond to be approved, and there was an unmistakable grin appeared on former Deputy’s firm lips. The skin around almost hidden eyes wrinkled softly from the hunter’s further amusement and fondness in relation to the eager flattery. 

”This is the best part, dad!”Carl puffed in some air before he continued,”The guy stabs the walker in the eye, an’ rushes over, an’ stands close to his partner for an EPIC showdown!” 

Rick, the man parked next to Daryl’s peripheral vision, expressed his own sheepish grin. The deputy’s thighs naturally bowed out and caressed with a gentle nudge against the hunter’s. Deep blue pools through squinted eyes darted at the innocent gesture, and the man jerked his leg due to commotion in his mind. Before he could minimize his reaction, his own thigh deepened the contact. The whole flustered appearance became a personal mission to keep it himself before anyone would notice. He was not the type to draw in unwanted attention to himself by his peers what-so-ever. 

Everyone all had their considered and deeply ingrained statuses that came from their old world. Alphas, Betas, Sigmas, Gammas, and Omegas were society’s natural form before the Apocalypse, and that made obstacles for what seemed to be an undeniably inexperienced Omega apprehensive. Being out in the woods most of his damned life did not mean he was unaware of how the system worked, but thanks to the help from his medication, he could lead a normal life outside of his breed and civilization. Assured safety against the one type he stayed clear away from; Alphas. Most would consider his ideals to be toxic and uncouth; but what do they know? To them, he could be any of the five types based on his personality alone.

Yet that did not explain Daryl’s endearment for the father of Carl and how he had rather be by the Alpha than be where was before all hell broke loose in Georgia. 

He vehemently viewed when Rick held his fist near his pouted lips and cleared his throat,”And... How does it end?” 

The boy-Alpha had gleamed from parent’s interest and managed to chuck out the rest of the comic, but at this point the the Omega was lost in intrusive, deafening thoughts. 

He had sensed and known for quite some time that he yearned for the Alpha. Greater than any friendly infatuation, or the pull to roam with a pack after so long being alone. Even his protective instinct to always be the right hand man for his leader only proved he felt, on a soul level, his true devotion for Rick. Every time the Deputy touched by him with any empathy, affection, and/or directional encouragement always sent feverish shivers from his heart down to his legs. If someone did not know any better, they would be popped in the face to make any remark that he wanted to be... Mated by that cop. Daryl scowled and grimaced, but most likely appeared amongst the pack to be displeased by a chunk of meat had he swallowed. 

’ _Damn it..._ ’

With a scrunched up, furrowed brow and clenched teeth, an after-thought came across his mind; if his medication took care of any other bothersome frustrations, then why did the pressure of his pulsing blood make him feel so ill? The Omega subconsciously drew in his thumb’s thick knuckle right into his mouth, and gnawed on it between his front incisors and canines. Delicate lips puffed out and blushed from the warmth that had untimely risen. Daryl’s foot began to bounce itself and his leg motioned in a rapid beat on the floor. He realized the answer would never come to him. 

Daryl had almost missed the expression on the Alpha’s face, but luckily he had twitched his vision once Rick had leaned into him. The man’s mouth had sunken modestly, along with his own eyebrows. A definite signal that he was worried for the younger man. The other man raised his hand in ready to most likely to reassure the pack member, and Daryl’s breath hitched. Then suddenly the Deputy’s hand lowered back onto his lap - a last, split-second decision. The Omega felt a crushed emotional drop deep inside the pit of his stomach. Pain far worse than the time he fell into that damned creek. He wanted to double over onto the table and yet his pride pushed him upright on the bench seat. He inwardly groaned and swallowed the too-large lump in his throat. He nudged his bowl away to make room for his crossed arms to settle on the table, as he leaned further on it. He closed his eyes for a moment, losing focus on the surrounding area. 

”Daryl?” The hunter ‘s head jerked up at the quieted, monotonic voice. The beta female fingered through her silver, cropped hair and her slender frame made a huff as she yawned. Her half-smile met with the words,”Are you done with your s’upper?”

”Erm... ‘eah.”, He watched the imperfect bowl he had carved and whittled out of old wood was taken from him by Carol. The tick of another second on the clock made him look over his broad shoulder and the tense muscles of both relax before he braced the table and heaved himself upwards. Daryl mumbled his appreciation for the food and placed one boot over the back of the seat before he found balance with his other on the floor. He needed some air and some long drags of a cigarette. He rarely smoked, mainly from lack of supply of either straight-up tobacco with paper that one could make themselves or the crap you get at convenient stores. He stood faced away from the group for that mere moment as he fumbled around with his smokes he had stashed in his rear pocket. He pinched one out of the package and positioned the bent rolled tobacco in the minuscule gap between his teeth. 

He side glanced at Rick and noticed his still lowered eyebrows and his azure eyes that were concentrated directly at him. They pierced through Daryl’s chest better than any Bowie Knife would. His heart began to pound and on instinct he knew that was his cue to leave. Daryl scurried off and ignored the man he admired the most when he felt what might have been a hand tug on his shirt, and a calm call of his name cut-off halfway. In his mind, he acknowledged Rick had some burning questions, but he did not want to give him any explanations. Not that he could any way, because frankly - he had none. 

Once he pushed the doors open to the outside, he noticed the west had a streak of its last pale light.

\------

One whisk at a borrowed camouflage lighter and an inhale of the first puff, a certain ember burned at the end of his cigarette. Daryl leaned against on the concrete barrier and exhaled the smoke from his nostrils. He watched as the sky turned its colorful hues into clouded shadows of the night, then pulled his direction toward the fences and crinkled his nose at the sight of the dead clawing away like animals. 

”Disgusting bastards.” He spat out through the edge of his mouth. 

He had squished the butt of his roll-up with his middle finger and thumb, and held it at his midriff when he heard faint footsteps headed his where had thought was hidden. A tense minute became laughable when he saw it was someone he felt a treasured bond with; dearest Carol. 

”Hey Daryl.” She combed through her hair with her fingers once more after a burst of wind had blown it on one side. She grabbed at her knitted, worn shawl and re-wrapped it around her upper-body. He wondered if his next run he should rummage around in a clothes store for warmer clothing for all, since fall was close. 

” ’ey.” Not the usual response around her, yet he could not offer up or let her in on his inner derailed train-wreck. He drew in another long drag and craned his face upward to the atmosphere, and breathed out the thick gray vapor. The action was done out of courteousness for his friend whom would always cough roughly at smoke and abhorred the habit itself. Though he knew this, he mentally and emotionally needed the addictive cancer stick. Daryl he leveled his head back down and beyond Carol, he focused right at the wooded thicket far away from the fences. If only it were daytime so he could be out there in a sound place in his own mind to reflect; crossbow by his side and a few slays on his belt.

”Hm... So that was one gory story, didn’t you think?” Carol expressed, but Daryl only meekly nodded, grasped only the end of the question. She trailed off with the idea that maybe the comic was a bit too much. The air around them swirled and its sound responded back. Carol shifted before spoke up and let the breeze sweep her hushed voice to the archer’s attention.

”Well... At leas’ I think so.”

Daryl thought about what to say next, but then as he made a fractured sound he stopped immediately when another pair of steps came near the two and he automatically could hear the patter being heavier than when Carol approached him. The hunter’s obscured eyes heightened and panic rose as his palms formed into strained fists when he caught a whiff of the figure’s scent. This was not the place nor time for this man to appear after all that mess in the dining hall. As the Alpha approached them with a warm welcome, Daryl went back and forth if he should ditch the scene entirely. 

”Hi Rick.”Carol’s voice chirped at the sight of the honest man stroll up with a grin that was known to melt hearts. He was just about to enter the beta female’s and the omega’s personal space as he called out,”Hey Daryl. Hey Carol. What’cha doin’ out here?”

The motherly, older woman pleasantly replied,”We’re just chatting and enjoying the night’s sky.”

Rick jounced his head up and down in a respectful, modest response. The Omega then witnessed the Alpha had turned his undivided attention to his trusted pack member, ready to talk at any given microsecond. That was all it took; anxiety had reached its limit. And all that had to happen was for that gorgeous man to exclaim his name then have the nerve to possibly to try to discuss the actions he observed from earlier. Something only a busybody cop like him would pull. The Omega's breathing pattern had become ragged, like he was suffocating, on the the burning fantasy to be claimed by the 'busybody cop' became so devastatingly real. He must have forgotten to take his medication as he considered the idea to pounce the officer and mingle their sultry bodies together. Lust turned into rage, though, when Rick was about to utter something. 

”... Daryl.”

His name was declared again, but the graveled voice had husked it out and it left the hunter more heated underneath his clothing. His entire body seared and shuttered. Put a fork in it; Daryl Dixon was done.

Within his glare, the hunter threw as many daggers humanly achievable. He tore out his almost finished cigarette and flicked it on the ground. He snorted air up his nose to gather enough mucus, formed a decent amount in his oral cavity, pursed his kisser together, and spat at it before his boot stomped on the ruined tobacco-stick for good measure. Daryl shuffled his clothing and pushed past the offending pack member, even to go as far to bump his shoulder roughly against the officer and he strolled on until he could reach a corner far from Carol and Rick. The Omega knew what he caused and even knew he left the one he desired the most in a state of total confusion. Did he care? Not really, but that thought was muffled and burned out. His mind drifted to the idea of being a witness to the aftermath, and so he automatically stopped his tracks and ducked behind the corner. 

”What... What was that about?” Rick’s voice sounded weaker, but steady. 

”No idea... He has been actin’ strange for a while now...” A definite pause had Daryl’s ears perked up and was not sure if he was ready for the next line.

”Well, what ever it’s about, I’m about to go and find out. ” The leader stated with confidence, and perhaps with a sharp bite of moderate aggravation. A loaded amount of ‘shits’ filled the hunter’s mind and he readied himself to bolt. The corner was barren after he had hastily slunk away in one smooth motion.

”You do that and report back to me, Rick.” Once Daryl had reached and pressed a hand against the entrance door, he stopped in his tracks to hear Carol, but then became hectic after he heard the advancement of movement; he was about to be caught up by the invader. Daryl darted into an darkened area where he thought Rick would not find him immediately and pressed himself against the cold wall. He wavered his panting when the Deputy entered the area. The Alpha kept the door opened, held his hands on his hips, and peered around for a second to adjust to pupils widening. There was barely any real visible light inside the prison and the shadows were immense. Daryl mentally sighed and expressed gratefulness to the night. 

The Omega also commentated how surprising the his scent was not strong enough to be picked up. Otherwise, that alone would have had him caught red-handed. He questioned if it was from the distance between them and the stale, stench air masked everything or simply his scent was weakened due to his medicine. Daryl frowned when the man bowed his face and sighed out what appeared to be a mixture between disappointment and frustration. He carefully, acutely eyeballed at Rick when the leader slowly moseyed on down to where the original pack stayed. Each tread echoed throughout the halls and corridors. The Omega realized he needed to get back to his cell, and thus he urgently took a safe short-cut back to Cell Block C. 

He wondered how long it would be until he would see Rick again. 

\------

Time seemed to slowly go by as Daryl waited for the appearance of the leader, not something he exactly welcomed at the moment. One could say he had a knot inside his stomach bigger than any tumor the human body could produce, and dread filled his cup, but not one ounce of it he desired to drink. The archer fiddled with his crossbow, keeping it close to his chest. Normally he would do this before he felt tired enough to rest for a few hours before the next day began; the sunlight’s invasive light streamed through the protective bars of his cell. But for tonight, a small bathroom candle on a metal desk would suffice, so not to be in a complete blackout. 

Suddenly, all motioning fingers stopped instantly. Rick was in front of the cell and ready to waltz in like he owned the entire room. Daryl lifted his weapon to his face and sneered at the sight of the newly washed and dressed officer. Wet, dark curls at the ends of unruly hair were lightly dripping onto the comfortable beige undershirt. Rick took his hand, smeared his hair back, and allowed it to stick close to his neck before he finally seemed complacent enough to converse a greeting within a question.

”Daryl... What was that back there?” The hunter watched as the older man wiped his hand on the outer thigh of wearied black pajamas. The more youthful male’s strong tongue darted out and moistened sun-dried lips; almost subconsciously unaware of his own action to his concealed dirty cogitations. Fluttered shut, his eyes danced around at erotic visions that were eventually broken by the sound of pure silence. He had forgotten to conjure up any real return to the question. 

Daryl answered back was a nonchalant, false shrug, Rick’s expression rapidly switched from that calm demeanor to highly agitated. His furrowed eyebrows and his own sharp canines barred down as he began to gravely growl, twitches at the corner of his mouth were still distinct despite the not-so-luminous candle. He stepped into the cell at an aggressive rate, with each stomp of his own deputy-style boots coming close to the intuitively alarmed and highly shocked young man. The hunter maneuvered his lower half to scooch himself more against the back of the bed, but never lost contact as he heard that graveled voice surround him. 

”Answer me. _**Now.**_ ” 

Daryl knew then which hand he had dealt, and he needed to fold before he worsened the situation by angering Rick any further. He scratched out an answer, not even bothering to cough to correct the itch. 

”It’s nothin’...” 

” _ **Dar-**_ ”

He did not want what was all-ready stressful confrontation to go further south, so he swiftly changed the content of the subject and interrupted the older man. 

”Jus’ worried about the pack... Feelin’ like somethin’ might happen to ‘em, alright?” Even as the frenzied discussion on the issue poured out, he wondered whether it sounded genuine. Not that it was a lie, he had been troubled about the next horrible drama that awaited around the next street-corner, ready to destroy what little peace they had left. Rick’s intensified crystal-ocean blues stared down, as a strong hand gripped down on the bunk bed’s metal bar and his whole upper-body leaned forward into Daryl’s personal space. The candle quivered an amber aura around the Alpha, and he kept his pupils steady and directly into the Omega’s.

”Nothing else will ever come to our family... To Us." The hunter’s heart increased its rhythm and pounded away at the last word. His brain struggled to keep it under the impression the man only meant it in an pack-family way. If only he had the chance to find a hole to crawl in to finally end the anguish, even if he became king of the rat-hole. Better than being the lonely, lost Omega without a mate. An Omega its true-blooded family around to talk to about these strange sensations and emotions, especially due to the fact the particular one used medication, since he was only a young teenager, to suppress those urgent calls to be with an Alpha. Then Rick pressed on about the incident earlier. 

”But that still don’t explain why you shoved into me outside.”

Daryl did not utter a word, and lowered his face further into his trusted Stryker. Somehow, he gave himself the strength to muffle his breathy vocals onto it. When asked what he had said, Daryl once more challenged the conversation to another topic. Luckily, Rick was willing to listen. Acceptably confused, but was patient enough hear Daryl out. And Daryl was once again speaking from truth, but had to keep the conversation away from the real matter. 

”Y’know tha clock in tha hall?”, The archer eyed and continued on when the Deputy slowly nodded. 

”It always lets me know tha’t we’re safe. Makes me know I’m alive... That we’re alive.”

A steady pause occurred between them and Rick swiped his hand over his mouth, then sighed heavily. He seated himself on the end of the bed and used his left hand to hold onto the bed’s rod. 

”As long as that clock still ticks, ain’t nothin’ comin’ for these good people, Daryl. No more deaths. No more losses.” His voice thick like crushed rock. “Until the clock stops...” He trailed off and never finished, and allowed another minute to pass by before he lifted his head up.

”An’ if I’m wrong, you can personally use that bow and fire its arrow straight inta my head.” Rick confidently smirked and made an almost-laugh as Daryl had thrown his own coy smile and lightly chuckled from the jest. 

”I’ll remember tha’t.” After the comeback, the Deputy glanced back at the hunter. Daryl tilted his head to the side at the sight of what appeared to be an softened, almost-loving form; different from the over the top striking image the man would force onto others to appear as dominate as possible. Only his children ever were given such a pleasant focus, the Omega documented. He did not want to be mistaken, but he could not linger on it much longer as the older man all-ready had his arm outstretched to touch the timid archer. 

”Now... Get some rest.” Daryl’s shoulder tightened underneath the calloused finger tips from Rick’s hand grazed chilled skin. A little shudder came out by accident and yet the Alpha seemed to unaware of it. The Alpha stood tall from the bunk bed and casually strode over to the small table and blew out the dying flame. He turned and ghostly stepping through the cell entrance, and held onto one of the bars and slid the cell closed. A soft grin took hold of his mouth and he said a honeyed goodnight to the younger pack member. Right as the hunter settled his bow down beside his bed, sat himself up to lift one of his boots high enough he could untie them properly, Rick made one last remark. 

”By the way... Next time you want to hide from me; do it when your scent is not so... Hot.” 

Rick did not even bother to peek back to see a well-revealed facial expression of pure embarrassment on the Omega’s face. Daryl choked on his own air, tried to keep focal point on the man as he walked off into the deeper part of the dark, and finally sunk back onto the stiff mattress and allowed himself to breathe. His damned jaw would not budge from being completely floored. 

He turned his head to the right-hand side wall and could have sworn he heard an echoed, cooled chortle from the distance. 

Somehow, he knew the true reason behind his actions would come to the surface. His stomach churned and he became woozy at the idea of meeting with Rick again tomorrow. 

As he buried his face in both hands, he whispered lowly:

” _Great_...”


	2. Spinning In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl battles inner issues while hiding it all for the sake of staying strong (and not just for himself), while Andrea confronts her isolation with a whole new attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I have been busy, busy, busy. So the next update will be **much** quicker than this one. Please have fun reading, though. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! (っ◕‿◕)っ♥

### Chapter Two:  
  
Spinning in Time

  


The stream of light that could be seen as a multitude of warm colors danced underneath Daryl’s eyelids. The morning had arrived as a small monster that nested inside his cell and awoke him from his last, but a memorable, unsettling dream. The usual sleeping and waking patterns were to be positioned on his side, where he faced away from the concrete wall. So when he found himself flat on the bed and head dangled off of his pillow, he knew something was amiss. He had only been awake for a few minutes, and without any movement, he found his surroundings. Once he could become comfortable by the means of a few arrangements, he pressed his back further into the mattress. The bunk bed always felt like a cage that had two confining perceptions; unnerving and safe. Sometimes he wondered if that had caused the inescapable dreamworld.

He drifted into semi-unconsciousness and tried to decipher the abnormal sequences.

_”Rick... **Rick**!”_

_His footsteps were chasing after the taller build as he noticed they were, in slow motion, spinning on top what appeared to be markings that seemed to be those weird symbols a teacher tried to teach him in first grade, right before he stopped attending during the half-way point of the school year. They were called something along the lines of Greek or Roman ‘Number-alls’. Either way, those were the days Merle stayed inside a prison for children his own age and education was not on his parents’ ‘more important than booze’ lists. As the thick glass made his shoes squeak and slip off the surface, he noticed the leader had turned so the right side of his features could be shown and the rest became obscurity from the bright illumination underneath them._

_The curvy, heavy arm had snapped in place at the top of the clock and met with the little one as a giant earthquake rattled Daryl onto his rear, cracking the exterior around him. In desperation, and being a meter away from the one voice he needed to hear, he crawled the way toward the man and darted his hand out in an attempt to get a grasp on reality through material of soft, sharp black pants._

_” **Please**...! Talk ta **me**!” He pleaded in earnest and wiped away oncoming tears. They itched worse than any poison plant as the salt smeared in the slight wrinkled corners around his eyes._

_”One day it’ll all break... There’s nothin’ you can do.” The response was colder than the darkened, icy irises that had shifted down in his direction._

_”W-What in ta hell do ya mean!?” He demanded, and the phrase, shallow from the back of his strained throat; curdling out. The hunter sounded hoarse like he had been in a screaming match in the last hour, but for all he knew, Daryl had been alone in some dense wooded area until he caught wind of the well dressed officer. Wearing the same outfit he had on when they had their first encounter in the old camp._

_Daryl decided to high-tail it and pursue the man, but could not figure out why when every one step he trampled, Rick seemed to travel in several within seconds ahead. All around him went to pure, thick blackness and the bewildered Daryl widened his eyes when the only source of light was a white aura that had ignited around the other. After a short pause, he back to full speed to finally be caught up to Rick, he reached the end of the edge of a giant clock. Now he was in an awful position on all fours in front of that cop._

_”...Give up.” Again, the once warm drawl ripped and stabbed into Daryl like a dull icicle. The words are followed by the leader looking onward at the opposite direction, and kicked Daryl’s fist off of him. The man shoved his thumbs in his pockets before boots clicked away._

_”Rick, **wait**!” Daryl’s grip loosened when all instincts shoved him into panic mode right as his heart sank deep inside. Nothing was going to allow Rick to come and make the overwhelming fear that, without him, something horrible would happen to all he held close. He scrapped one knee and hiked his body upward, but by the time he again had his total focus on Rick, the bastard was already in the shadows, toward the clock’s bigger arrow. He uttered out another begging plea, but it was far too late._

_Daryl collapsed, pulled thighs up to his chest, and settled both palms into his face to cover the shameful display of flowing tears that bled into skin and his ratty t-shirt. What were these intense emotions he was experiencing and why could he not stop them? He had felt similar inner pain when had lost his mother to that almost unpredictable fire when he was just 7 years old, or when he lost that little girl to those damned walkers after searching high and low for her. Now he was going to lose another person that brought some normalcy in his pathetic life and he could not stop it. The resonance of ticking stopped and everything faded._

Daryl opened his eyes and squinted. He covered the brightness with his fingers and managed to avoid most of its contact in his narrowed pupils and he rolled over onto his side. He knew he did not have any more leisure for the day to continue to ponder on the symbolism behind the way his subconscious tired to mend the collective pieces from his scattered mental state. If there had to be run for supplies today, he would rather be the one picked to do so than risk it being anyone else. And so that left Daryl prying himself in sitting position on the flattened mattress and pain had spread throughout every major muscle; an annoying reminder he was no longer a young twenty-something year old. He needed to find a bottle of Aspirin the next time the group wanted more medical goods.

The hunter groaned and leaned forward, and after he fumbled to snatch it, he swung the Stryker crossbow over his shoulder and proceeded to rise. He always had the initial reaction to duck in order not to get another sharp bump from the above metal bar, all too common when he first slept in the cell. He adjusted his clothing, retrieved his lighter and other little items, and shoved them inside his pockets. A grimace pulled the edges of his lips when he remembered the awkward situation last night. Frustration spiked; today may be the one where he would accidentally admit something even he denied. And with a lingered sigh, he stepped toward the enclosed bars.

’ _If he wants tha truth, He’ll ‘ave ta pry it outta me._ ’ The little assured prep-talk seemed to do the trick and he moved out of the cell in one fluid movement, and closed the bars back its original secured station afterwards. When he stepped closer to the dinning hall, his skinny brows raised quizzically at the family’s empty and near dead in silence setting, except for the passive ticking emanated from the clock above him. And a few people were in their cells; reading, caring for the new addition 'Lil' Asskicker', or cleaning their tiny space. A few seconds had passed when dark blues situated at a creaking noise on the second floor of the cell block.

Rick perched his arms on the railing, which helped to support his entire upper body as he completely leaned and slouched on it, shoulders pointed close. Daryl understood that he needed to make up for his actions. And that caring, sweet smile that had fallen in his direction as a gentle greeting gave him courage to bounce away that position and jog up the stairway. Rick always had the leeway to Daryl’s heart somehow, and so, even the smallest gestures were enough. He could sense the stare even when he reached the officer and he had not yet faced the man.

The right-hand man huffed out a few breaths,”Ah... Anythen’ ya want me ta do?”

Rick went back to gazing over the railing, but produced a subdued nod. There was something that was off by how absent and calm he seemed. The man towered there physically, but mentally he was somewhere else. In the past, Daryl tried to keep his nose out any of the business that did not concern the pack as a whole in some way, but since Rick’s mental breakdown after losing the wife and forced to raise a child as a single parent, the Omega was determined to beside the man just in case; even if he had his own issues.

Soft as a whisper, an answer returned between them,”Could ya help me with the garden?”  
  
Daryl choked on his own breath when he attempted not to laugh. He observed the Alpha when the older man shifted and arranged both palms on the railing, standing taller and had tilted his left ear closer, prepared to hear whatever answer Daryl had readied.

“Erm... Rick, I’m really not tha type,” He shuffled around when Rick side glanced.

”Ta do _gardens_.” A cheeky sneer then escaped from his chapped lips, but in haste, he tried to keep quiet when Rick turned his full attention to the immaturity, fitted to scold after brushing fingers in his scruff.

The Alpha made an incredulous appearance before speaking above a hushed murmur.“It just needs a little tendin’ to... Ain’t nothin’ any able man can’t handle.”

And in that moment, Daryl realized Rick was right. He did not know whether to be pissed at himself or at the fact that once again the cop could get what he wanted from the somewhat-obedient Omega without having to be too aggressive or debatable. Grudgingly, the shorter man kicked imaginary dust, scuffing the end of the boots he stole from an elder’s shambled porch, all before the apocalypse when his actions were just considered theft. Yet, it was the way to survive as a redneck that mostly lived in nature’s harsh environment. Daryl kept his head down, but inspected Rick’s features as they changed to irritation with a furrowed eyebrows, closed eyes, and a mouth that huffed out a sigh.

He knew a compromise had to brought to attention, thus he cleared the air by stating he would help with the vegetable patch if there were a possibility the two could later get a couple of supplies from the general pharmacy in town, and they even pick up crates of baby formula. The change in attitude managed to steer away any drama. With another genuine grin, Rick supported the idea and the two said nothing more as they headed downstairs and into the cell where the officer kept all his tools. They grabbed all they could and kept each bag balanced on their backs as they walked to the door that lead to the outside.

The door opened, and both grimaced at the intensified sunlight as they flinched away for a second and blocked it out with their scrunched features, but Daryl did not allow it to deter him and he gandered the prison’s court. The sun had positioned itself close to afternoon, which meant a mere few hours would be given to work on actual planting. Rick had chosen a spot near the fences and down a small hill. The two slouched the bags off of their backsides, but Daryl never clenched onto his trustworthy crossbow. He searched, just to see what else could be around and he recognized a few walkers scratching their filthy, rotten phalanges on the nearest barrier. Sliding an index and thumb down his rear pocket, he pulled out a shined switchblade. And with zero effort, out it flicked.

”Ah, don’t waste yer time on them, Daryl.”

Daryl would never admit it, but offing these bastards would help with the tension more than Rick would ever supposed. His steps were normal, as if he if he was going out to snatch a bite to eat at a fast food joint,”Let me do t’his, okay?”

”Alright. But hurry up, k’?”

He never backed down, but in his mocking, the tone became lighter,”Sure t’heng, _boss_.”

The first walker he had lined up for the stabbings was a petite female sweetheart wearing a shirt that gave a vibe that she may have loved rainbows and hearts a bit too much, along with light blue jeans that were hanging off of her severe narrowed hips. Zombification; the ultimate weight-loss regime. Even her blonde hair was matted into the blood and natural body fluids, which caused a horrid stench that even Daryl could not ignore. He claimed to be sorry for her, but the truth was she was nothing more than spoiled flesh that should have been put down eons ago. He steadied, then jerked his arm in her direction and stabbed right in one the eye-sockets where the actual eye meshed and dangled on her upper sunken cheek. He felt satisfied when her stiff, rigged body dropped from her stance.

The next three were given the same treatment, including a nasty son-of-a-bitch who was apparently over six feet tall, an obsessed couch potato with a beer gut, and burly; wearing a torn ‘wife-beater’ shirt with stains were too obvious that came long before the change. Daryl winced, but in the corner of his mouth, a smirk crept as he dug the knife for a few seconds longer. He was enjoying watching as the beast gurgled and fell onto its knees, the knife knocked on the skull bone from within. All his focus was on how this thing would no longer exist on the same planet as him, and that alone caused butterflies to give him a bit of acid reflux, which traveled straight into his oral cavity. He wiped the knife on his clothed thigh and studied the now permanently dead creature.

”... Daryl?”

He allowed his lungs to fill and expire out before he responded,”Ye-Yeah, sorry.”

Rick had his hands right on his hips, with a frown that could say a thousand words, but mostly exhibited concern for the hungered pack member. He asked if the blood-thirst was over and if the other wanted to do the actual activity as they promised, which Daryl tucked his blade back into its original placement in acknowledgment. The officer tossed a pair of heavy outdoors gloves and the apathetic aspect in the hunter’s sprint went unnoticed once he arrived inside the plotted land, and the two used each other as leverage to kneel onto a patch of dirt. Without any true knowledge, he picked up a trowel, stared between Rick and the earth, and started to dig to make a large, deep hole. He teared into the packet that had carrots on the front, dumped the whole thing, and then flustered when a bump from the Alpha’s strong bicep was near to knock him off of his knees. Their sides meshed together as Rick gathered the seeds out of the ‘oh-so’ hilarious giant gap.

”Here, let me help.” He created a few mounds and spread the seeds inside each one, and explained they were still on a slight hill therefore, put simply, certain plants could make it. Even those carrot seeds might have trouble. So it would be a first trial and since the leader was still learning on his own about planting and growing plants, he decided to go for it. Unfortunately for Daryl, his absolute thought patterns were on the warmth skin contact, the strong musk scent, and how he wanted to do things on the soil one could define it as seeding, but in a different sense. Then, during his heated fantasies, while half-lidded, he caught the shocked wide-eyed ocean blues focused on him and some noise the now tensed Omega had conjured. He somehow went from a deep rumbling in his throat to full on growling; all from the stimulating touch from an Alpha.

An internal moan echoed within his mind, oh the embarrassment.

”You feelin’ all right?”

”Uh, uhn... Jus’ this gardenin’ ain’t ma thin’ an’ now I’m all fuckin’ _fuster’aided_!” A guilty Half-truth. Daryl was frustrated as Hell, but he tried to stay calm when he let out a mixture between a grunt and an apology. Rick, with a chuckle, unexpectedly played with the younger brunette’s hair with his leather mitt. Heat rose again and left the Omega warm within his entire body, and continued to spread upward; covering his cheeks. The rough caressing was something he could state he never allowed before until he met the leader and the formed pack. The affectionate contact left a wide gleam on his face. They continued on the cultivation for a couple more hours and Daryl was a second ready to raise his appreciation for the quiet, peaceful time when he witnessed Rick’s hands became still and without a beat, he looked beyond the barricade. After a few minutes a pure silence, his attention went back to what in previous he was doing. All of it scared and worried the Omega, but that did not stop him from voicing up. He knew in near exact detail what Rick must have seen in that precious moment.

”So... Do ya still see h’er?” He blinked at his squeaked out and broken voice.

The Alpha’s crown shook, and after a sigh, his natural drawled vocalization sounded a notch deeper,”Mhm, but not like I used to.”

Another thing he would never admit, what came out of Rick sent tingling shivers throughout the base to the tip of his spine. He hoped the other did not care to see it. Before he could say anything else, even try to comfort the man, Rick gave him a sturdy expression and Daryl lowered his head in submission. There were always boundaries, especially personal issues that were not meant to declared out over any conversation. He was still grateful that Rick never intended to bring up the yesterday during the whole time spent in leisure.

\------

She was alone, frightened, and watched on as her only friend, another Alpha, kept her back turned after she reached the outside gates and walked away without even saying a simple goodbye. She had known this woman for quite some time after she was forced to split-up from her previous pack. All due to those monsters that were always so hungry for flesh. A lump her throat could not be swallowed as a small gasp rushed out instead of speaking. Water began to blur her vision. Panic rose from within her deafening pulsing from her heart. Each finger twined onto the fence and its chains, where she could view when the woman disappeared into the woods.

’ _C-Come back..._ ’

Her shoulders surged when she felt a tight grasp on one of them, and she craned her neck to get a glimpse of the man behind the strong, vigorous assertion that emerged. Aqua-marines peered at the man and she felt some comfort that was not that jackass Merle, whom always had nasty, degrading comments directed towards everyone and she was absolutely not in the mood to hear any of it.

”No need to succumb to blubbering over her.”

The Governor had a demeanor that roared he was in fact an Alpha, but sometimes Andrea wondered if her doubts about his status were real or she was losing a sense of reality. She was well cared for by the the town’s leader and she was lucky he allowed her to stay so near to him as a close friend, even when she knew a male Omega she had come across was not too keen on her being around, but would not dare to round-up a discussion on the matter. She comprehended that she should get more involved, and now more than ever when her real companion had left her for mysterious reasons; aside her insistence that she was aware of the truth behind the campy, little, and crowded communal.

” _ **Hey**_ , that’s my _**frie**_ -!”

He intercepted her aggravated response with an uppermost respectful solution,” _Especially_ since we've put a tracking device on her make sure she will stay safe outside of these protective walls.”

She gawked, and stuttered to get her words out on the whole ‘using a tracking device on an innocent human being’, but yet again he made sure she managed to speak so little, and what came out was utter gibberish.

”Now there, cheer up! There is so much that needs to be done and we shouldn't waste all our energy and resources on one person. I think you would do well with helping Milton and I with our newest plans.” And with that, he gripped her frail shoulder and guided back to the main area of town. She knew if she were to survive this place without Michonne, she needed to gain a whole new attitude - and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wanted the readers to see the difference between the inner workings of Daryl’s mind and how he reacts on the outside. And now we have another point of view, that being Andrea's, and how the town will be shaped around and through her. Also, what kind of tracking device could he put on a Samurai like Michonne that even SHE would not notice? Hmm... Guess we'll find out soon enough! 
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> ✿CherryBlossomDreams✿

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter. This will be a slow build-up, but once the fire ignites there will be nothing stopping the wild storm that will surely lead us further out to sea. An adventure I surely hope will keep you interested. Now, I am off to write the next chapter, so hang on tight until it gets published! 
> 
> Oh, and yeah, I wrote it out that Daryl would be younger than Rick, I hope no one minds. :) 
> 
> ✿CherryBlossomDreams✿


End file.
